Falling For You
by Kats Flower Girls
Summary: Alice's birthday gift to Carlisle has very pleasant consequences...and Aro's anniversary present years later is just as much fun...Carlisle and Esme finally get in touch with their wild side. Rated M for nontraditional lemons.
1. Surprise!

I don't own Twilight or any of the characters; I just like to make them play in waterfalls!

**Here's a link to the picture of Eagle Creek falls in the Columbia River Gorge, Oregon. I've hiked here many times with my family and friends and it's like walking into a fairy land! This waterfall inspired the one described in my story.**

**http(:/)www(.)webshots(.)com/pro/photo/3162156?navtype=search**

OK, so I wrote this story in less then 2 hours after taking some nasty cough medicine with codeine in it. It had tons of typo's, spelling and punctuation errors. I mean tons and TONS of errors here people, LOL! But my _wonderful_ friend Stella (Don'tCallMeLeeLee) has Beta'd it, then because, like I said, she's just that wonderful! Then she Beta'd it again, to make it even better! Loves ya girl!

This story is rated MA for an _untraditional_ lemon and some language.

~ Esme's POV ~

**Falling For You**

Blood. Human blood. I'd recognize that smell anywhere, but why was that scent coming from our house? We weren't expecting any visitors.

Today was Carlisle's 350th birthday and we were going to celebrate with our children. It was early evening, my husband and I had just returned from his birthday hunt in Northern Canada, because Carlisle was partial to the huge moose that live there.

After smelling the human, I was very thankful I had just filled myself so fully. Being around humans wasn't so much a temptation to me anymore, but it was incredibly uncomfortable when I was thirsty.

As we drew near, I saw our house was adorned with streamers and balloons, as I'd suspected it would be with Alice planning the family party. I could see candles glowing in the windows, again to be expected, but the smell of the unknown human thoroughly confused me.

Carlisle and I automatically slowed to normal human pace as we exited the trees surrounding our home. He raised his eyebrow at me as we approached the house, asking silently, if I had anything to do with the sweet scent wafting to us from the open windows. My baffled look must have been answer enough. I was as much in the dark about this as he was.

"Alice," we whispered to each other, with that knowing look.

Alice had been making lots of new human friends at school, bringing them home for study dates and slumber parties, just to meet Edward. I think she was hoping he'd like one of them enough to ask Carlisle to change her. My husband had never changed a healthy human and I didn't think that he would. But it _had_ been almost 100 years and Edward _had_ turned down every vampire girl we could find to introduce him to. Tanya was our last hope, they got along so well, but nothing ever materialized from it.

We had all tried to set Edward up. Carlisle had even gone so far as calling Edward to come in and assist him at work. A few months ago, Carlisle heard about a bus load of cheerleaders, that were in a traffic accident, being routed to his hospital and called Edward for back up. I knew he was hoping that one of the girls near death would have caught Edward's eye, but it was all for not. Most of the injuries ended up being minor, just cuts from broken glass that needed sutures and a few sprained wrists or ankles.

Carlisle sighed, bringing me back from my thoughts. He then reached out and wrapped his large soft hand around mine as he pushed the front door open.

"Happy Birthday!" Our children chorused, some more enthusiastically than others.

Alice ran up and hugged her father, followed by Jasper, Emmett, Rose and then Edward, all smiling broadly at us.

"Come, sit down, I've got a surprise planned for us all!" Alice practically squealed with joy as she dragged Carlisle by the wrist over to his favorite chair. As I followed, the scent of human blood grew stronger and I began wondering if Alice had a new girl friend from school hiding under our couch ready to spring at Edward when he got close enough. I chuckled to myself at that thought.

I heard Rosalie whisper under her breath to Emmett, "When all hell breaks loose, I want it to go on record that I told her not to do this!"

"Is there a visitor here, Alice?" I asked as I took my place next to my husband.

"Nope, no visitor!"

"Then what's the surprise?" I questioned

"I have a dessert planned for us!" Alice beamed.

Carlisle and I exchanged worried glances remembering Alice's failed attempt at making venison blood pudding a few years ago. She had always been upset that no one would eat the elaborate birthday cakes she prepared. Alice was convinced you can't celebrate a birthday without a cake, so she has been brainstorming for years how to make a birthday dessert for vampires to substitute for all the untouched cakes. The thought of what she might have come up with _this_ time made my very full stomach churn uncomfortably.

Alice stood in front of us as the other kids began to take their seats around us. I glanced around at all of them and noticed a look of disgust on Rosalie's beautiful face, and of amusement on Emmett's (not so out of the ordinary for either of them, but out of place for a birthday party). Jasper was concentrating, I'm sure planning to jump in and manipulate our emotions at any moment. Edward looked resigned, as if he knew he would do something he was not proud of. That was the look that I was most puzzled by.

"Okay, before you say anything, you have to let me explain." Alice started out while standing on her tippy toes, then rocking back on her heels. "As you know, I went to visit dad at work right before you both left to go hunting," she said looking at me, then to Carlisle, "Well, I went down to visit Margret in the lab and she was telling me she had to work through her lunch because there was a recall on some blood they'd just received from the blood bank. Apparently the donor had hepatitis, and the contaminated blood had ended up in their most recent shipment by mistake. So Margret would have to look through hundreds of packs to find the serial numbers of the two contaminated bags. I offered to do it for her and let her go eat. Of course, I found the pack's quickly. So…" Alice paused. "Please, let me finish…" She looked pointedly at Edward. "Sooooo, I left Margret a note saying that I'd disposed of the contaminated packs of donated blood in the medical waste bin, but I really took them home with me and hid them in a cooler I have in my room, under a giant bag of coffee beans."

"Alice, I know you've still had cravings. If you've slipped, drinking donated blood, none of us will hold it against you." Carlisle's words were thick with compassion.

"I said let me finish first," she chided light heartedly "I haven't had any… yet." She gave Jasper a lightning quick glance and I began to feel happy-go-lucky, like I didn't have a care in the world. It reminded me of how it felt to be drunk when I was still a human. I knew it was Jasper making me feel this way, but I couldn't find it in me to really care about it.

"Hold on a sec," Alice called as she ran into the kitchen. A moment later Alice had returned with a tray full of champagne glasses. The scent of warm human blood was overpowering now, and I knew instantly that the fluted glasses were full of that stolen blood. Though I was full from our earlier hunt, I wanted it so badly! I could see Emmett and Edward leaning in ever so slightly, probably subconsciously, towards the tray also. Jasper's happy-go-lucky vibes were now mixed with desire too, only egging on my own thirst.

"I was thinking, because it was just going to be thrown out, and hepatitis won't affect us anyway, that we could drink some and toast Carlisle for his birthday!" She smiled hopefully looking to Carlisle for his approval.

He smiled warmly back at her and everyone in the room relaxed. "Yes, we can't let this go to waste, especially after all your work to obtain it and prepare it for all of us." He picked up a glass and raised it, then looked around at all the others until we each picked up our glasses also.

"To Carlisle, the best father anyone could ask for." Jasper began, then slowly sipped at his glass, followed by Emmett, Alice and then reluctantly by Edward. I also gently swallowed a bit myself, letting it run down my throat, slowly, extinguishing the constant burn that has been there since my transformation, except for the few times, like this, that I did drink human blood. I stared at my glass, more than half tempted to gulp the rest down all at once, but decided to save the rest for more toasts. Who knew the next time I would be drinking human blood again and I wanted to savor it.

"To my husband, my life and my true love." I raised my glass in toast and we all sipped again, or so I thought. I happened to look up, just in time to catch Rose quickly switch her full glass with Emmett's empty one, but I'm quite sure I'm the only one that caught it, because at that same moment Emmett raised his now full glass and also toasted.

This time, while everyone was distracted sipping from their glasses again, Carlisle took my empty glass and handed me his full one. I had suspected that he wouldn't drink the donated blood, as we'd discussed before. It was so easy for him to procure and it had become more readily available now, but he said he would rather continue hunting wildlife. I knew he didn't want the children and me to feel guilty for partaking and he also wanted Alice to know he appreciated her thoughtfulness.

Each of the children continued with different toasts, which eventually turned to stories as we started reminiscing of years past and our many happy times together. After several hours of enjoying each other's company and finishing off the rest of the donated blood, I felt completely satiated and completely satisfied for the first time in many, many years. Soon other desires started to come to the forefront. I wanted my mate, which reminded me of the other fun I had planned for Carlisle that evening.

A few months ago, I had been out hunting with the girls and found a beautiful waterfall down in the Columbia River Gorge that was far off of any hiker's paths. It was so beautiful, not very tall, but it had a lovely pool at its base that drained into a creek that continued down into the valley. I wanted to take Carlisle there tonight, for his birthday, and make love to him until the sun rose, chasing us back home again.

While we were hunting earlier today, I had told Carlisle that I had a surprise, just for him and I, later on that night. As the evening began winding down, I looked over at my husband and mouthed. "You and me time?"

Carlisle chuckled. "I think Esme would like to show me her gift before it gets too late. We'll see you all in the morning."

We hugged all of our children and bid them goodbye. Carlisle gave an extra long hug to Alice and thanked her again for her kindness. I helped Alice retrieve the rest of the glasses, carrying them to the sink while she went to get the bleach. She began washing the champagne flukes with bleach, stubbornly warding off Jasper who was trying to drag her upstairs to their bedroom. Emmett and Rose had already disappeared into theirs, and Edward had escaped to his meadow. _Edward_, I sighed. For the thousandth time, I hoped that he would find a mate that could make him as happy as my Love had made me.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to see Alice with a devious smile holding another glass of freshly warmed blood. _Thought it was all gone_. I was so full, but smelling the fragrant liquid fanned the flames in my throat again, renewing my thirst.

"Esme, will you please drink this down before Jasper gets to it. " Alice giggled, holding the glass out to me, as she shot Jasper a warning glare.

My thirst requested I drink, but my desire for my husband had been delayed long enough. "No thank you, Alice. Let Jasper have it." I called, as I began to leave.

"He's had too much as it is, and you shouldn't let it go to waste." Alice tried to convince me.

As I turned and faced Alice once more to repeat my 'no thank you', Jasper made a lightning fast grab for the glass, which Alice was stretching out towards me. She quickly dodged his attack, but ended up splashing the contents of the glass on my face, getting in my hair, dripping down my neck and chest, soaking my new dress.

I growled in fury. My night with Carlisle would need to be delayed, _again_, while I cleaned up and changed. Jasper, sensing my rage, gently pulled the still strangely delighted, and not the least bit abashed Alice, protectively behind him.

I glared at Alice with a raised eyebrow, questioning how she could apparently be happy with my current condition. She just smiled at me, lifting her chin, directing her sparkling eye's just over my right shoulder.

As I turned, to follow Alice's gaze, I locked eyes with Carlisle. His whole body was tense, his breathing ragged, his jaw slack. This was the body language I had seen in him before; desire, need, lust. I looked deep in his eyes, and to my surprise they were pure black, the shiniest obsidian. I could almost see myself reflected back in them… this was good, very good… It was a sign that my Love was not completely in control of himself.

Carlisle very rarely ever let go enough for me to see his eyes like this. The only thing I could attribute it to, right now, was the sight of, me, his mate, almost feral with rage and drenched in human blood. It must have been enough to push his limits, bringing out his more animalistic nature. This would work in my favor tonight. Now… if I can just get him to wait until we get there.

Deciding to skip my clean up, I held out my hand to my husband and gave him my best 'come hither' eyes. In return he growled and swooped me into his arms, bridal style and rushed us out the door.

I heard Alice's tinkling laughter. "Have a good time, you two!" She called out.

I glanced back and saw Jasper throw a giggling Alice, over his shoulder and sprint up the stairs… _Thank you, Alice. You have a nice evening, too! _

Carlisle had run several miles before I'd even had a chance to blink, but luckily he was running south, in the general direction of the falls. After several hundred miles, and just 20 minutes later, I could feel a low rumble building in his chest and knew we were **not** going to make it to the falls. _Damn!_

We were slightly off course for my desired destination, but I didn't mind, as the rumbling from my mate, increased to a low growl, then became a feral snarl. Carlisle stopped abruptly and placed me on my feet before him, then took a step back to look at me. His eyes were wild, and I was lost in them.

There would be no words of endearment, soft kisses or gentle caresses. Just unrestrained passion and I was thrilled!

Carlisle's hands roughly grabbed my hips as he pushed my back against a nearby tree. Momentarily I worried about the tree being strong enough to hold us, then Carlisle's hands moved upward to cup my breasts, and I quickly forgot about the impending arbor-cide.

My Love's growl was low and territorial as he stared into my eyes, igniting a fire inside me that nearly made me pass out from the surge. My head lulled back against the tree while he worked over my chest. Before I knew it, my new purple dress was in shreds fluttering around me like confetti. I shivered as I watched Carlisle's eyes devouring the new deep purple corset and thong that Alice and I had picked out, just for tonight. Carlisle loved me in this color and I loved to see him come undone.

My desire was building as I pressed my body against the tree, and then began to coil back to spring at him, but he was too fast! He wrapped his long fingers around my wrists and held them above my head, lifting my feet slightly off the ground. My breathing became ragged as he pushed his large, but still clothed erection against my thigh with a threatening growl. He thrust his hips slowly against me a few more times. His magnificent black orbs bore into me, until I melted.

He released me with a huff, indicating I was not to move, then he stepped back and ripped off his clothes completely, surrounding us with cloth confetti again. Before the pieces touched the ground, he was pressed against me again, his barred teeth at my jugular. His teeth pressed just hard enough to make an indent without breaking the skin. Even in his most animalistic state, Carlisle still had more control than any other vampire I had ever heard of. He knew I wanted him to mark me but he continued to refuse. I wasn't going to push him on it right now, there was a different request I had in mind now and tonight I was pretty sure I was finally going to get it.

His teeth continued to gnaw down my throat and collar bone, lightly pressing into my skin, his cool breath sending shivers all over me. His razor sharp teeth made quick work of my remaining lingerie until I stood before him completely naked.

He pressed his knee between mine, asking me to spread my legs for him, but I didn't move. He pressed harder, but I squeezed my knees together, fighting my own urge to open to my Love and draw him into me. I steeled my nerves by reminding myself, there was a place my mate had not yet claimed me and if I played my cards right, tonight it would happen. _All_ of my body will be completely his, but I had to do this delicately or the whole evening will end, even before it began.

"Mine," Carlisle growled as he pressed harder, this time successfully parting my thighs. God, this man made me so damn hot. _Keep your focus girl!_

"Yes, all yours… I want _every_ part of me to be yours," I answered in a near whisper.

His territorial snarl renewed its vigor as he quickly lined himself at my moist entrance, but this was all wrong. I needed him inside a different orifice, so I reached between us and guided his thrust up my stomach instead. His eyes flashed to mine, first full of anger, and then hurt. _Shit!_

"Esme, I need you," Carlisle cried into my neck, his body trembling.

"I need you too, my love," I reassured him.

"Esme, I must have you, now." He pleaded, reaching between us to rub circles around my sensitive nub. It felt so good, my thoughts got a little fuzzy. _Head in the game, Esme!_

"Yes, I want you to claim me… _all_ of me." I insisted as I pulled my knees together again.

"Esme…" He fell to his knees defeated, resting his forehead on my stomach… _This wasn't working!_ My resolve nearly cracked. I couldn't bear to see him like this. I needed to be more obvious… _Take charge for once in your life, Esme Anne Cullen!_

"Carlisle, I need you inside me, in the only place you haven't been." He tilted his head up to look at me, his eyes were not so wild anymore and gold flecks were showing around the edges of his pupils. _ This man has way too much control!_ He was clearly not getting it. I thought back to our last, of many, conversations about my desire for anal intercourse. Carlisle repeated that he was too afraid of hurting me and told me he couldn't love me that way. But I was not taking 'no' for an answer tonight.

I reached down and lifted him to stand again. He looked at me, confused, but he complied as I spun him around so now _his_ back was pressed against the tree. I smiled reassuringly at him then turned and pressed my backside against his slightly softened cock and rubbed myself up and down against him until he was completely hard again… _Is that obvious enough for you, Mr. Cullen?_

Carlisle growled. I swallowed hard before I turned my head to meet his gaze, worried to see, now that he's got my meaning; whether he would comply or not. I was so afraid he would have _that_ look I knew so well; that look of determination that meant I would be shot down again.

I turned my head slowly, with trepidation, but what I saw in Carlisle's eyes sent flutters throughout my body! His eyes were the shiny black obsidian I saw before we left our home. _YES!_

"EVERY part of you… mine!" Carlisle snarled ferociously into my ear, his soft lips bushing lightly against my lobe as he spoke. I quaked with desire, knowing I had finally done it! _Hell yes!_

He grabbed my hips and ground his stiff cock roughly against my backside. I swayed slightly and I almost swooned. My legs were so weak all of a sudden.

Then quick as lightning Carlisle threw me over his shoulder like a caveman dragging his women off to his den, then sped a few hundred yards to where a huge tree, covered in moss and ferns, had fallen and was lying on its side. He placed me back on my feet only long enough to spin me so my stomach was pressed against the soft undergrowth covering the rough bark, then he placed his hands between my shoulder blades, guiding me to bend my body over the trunk. I folded my arms and laid my head on them which pushed my bum proudly into the air. Carlisle purred, he fucking purred like a kitten and I was putty in his hands.

He pushed his knee between my thighs again, and this time I spread myself willingly for him. There I waited. I flexed my neck a little more so I could watch him. Carlisle, my husband, my love, my mate, was the most beautiful creature in the world, but in this moment, he seemed even more other worldly than normal; his eyes wild with lust, his blond hair tussled from our run, his smooth marble like skin glowing in the moon light, his gorgeous cock in his hand as he stroked himself, coating his shaft with his own venom… I am the luckiest woman in the world right now… _Fuck!_

His right hand returned to his mouth, slicking his fingers with venom again. This time his hand reached between my parted legs and rested on my mound. Then picking up my own juices, adding them to his, he dragged his hand back over my slit, then continuing back to my other hole. His soft fingers circled and massaged my puckered skin, relaxing me. His left hand reached around my front and parted my folds with his index and ring finger, rubbing my clit with his middle.

Slowly the middle finger of his right hand pressed into my back entrance. I stiffened slightly for a second, but was completely relaxed by the time his finger was fully sunk into my ass. His left hand continued to work my clit as his right began pumping in and out of me. I growled. _Feels so good!_

He slowly added a second finger and continued pumping in and out, stretching me for him. His left hand was still rubbing my most sensitive area, as I felt myself climbing that familiar path to my climax. He sped up his ministrations as he added a third finger to my rear entrance which flung me over the edge into my release. I felt my ass clench repeatedly on his fingers. _WOW!_

My eyes, that I hadn't even realized were closed, flew open at the lost of his touch. I lifted my head to look back at his wild eyes. They were watching me with hunger as he recoated his dick with more venom. He looked a little scared but also so far gone in his lust; I knew he wouldn't stop now. I smiled at him to reassure him I'm fine and this is what I want… That was all he needed. He grabbed my hips in both hands for leverage as he pressed his cock to my tight entrance, his eyes never leaving mine as he began to push himself into me… I tried to keep my eyes open but the pleasure of him stretching me, taking me like he never has before was too much and my head fell back onto my forearms as he finally fully sheathed himself inside me.

"Ahh!" we both sighed in unison, enjoying our joining. Carlisle's body sagged over me and he laid his cheek against my back, breathing hard like he'd ran a marathon. His rigid fingers dug into my flesh, but I didn't care. After a few moments I began to thrust my hips back against him.… He got the hint and began to slowly move back and forth within me, gripping my hips tightly and nipping at my shoulders.

There were no words spoken as we moved together, increasing our speed with each thrust. It was slightly uncomfortable, but we were joined and our bodies were communing in their own language. Carlisle's fingers began tracing up and down my sides, moving to my breasts, which he fondled with a growl then rolled my hardened nipples between his thumb and forefingers. I felt myself climbing again and pushed back into him with more vigor. My stomach repeatedly slapped against the tree trunk which began caving under the pressure of my loves thrusts. It was the most heady thing to know my mate was using all his might to claim me, to pleasure me… _Damn, I'm so close!_

Just when I thought I was as high as I could get, Carlisle gently pushed his fingers into my vagina while his thumb expertly flicked my clit. His thrusts into my backside had become erratic and I knew he was ready to go as much as I was. I let myself just feel all he was doing to my body and revel in his love.

I felt the stretching and pulling of the thrusts of his cock rubbing against the thrusts of his fingers inside me and that was it… I was flying… my whole body quivering with the force of my orgasm. I felt shockwaves emanating from my core, reaching out to electrify my whole body until my fingers and toes were curling with pure pleasure. Carlisle was still thrusting erratically trying to hold out to prolong my release, but after a few more minutes he could hold out no longer and stilled as he spilled his venom inside of me, burning me in the most delicious of ways. My body clenched and spasmed, milking him of all his juices until we both collapsed, him over me, onto the tree trunk.

I felt Carlisle's full weight rest on me for a few moments before he removed his fingers from inside me and propped himself up on his elbows, keeping our bodies connected. He kissed the back of my neck and shoulders. His cock was only partially softened but he remained inside of me, rubbing his fingers gently over my back…

"Are you OK?" Came his shaky voice. I've never heard him sound so afraid in my whole existence,

I turned my head around so I could see his face and made sure he was looking me in the eyes. I wanted him to know how much this meant to me. I can't believe after two of the most mind blowing orgasms of our marriage he can still doubt that I didn't enjoy myself!

"Yes, my love! I'm wonderful!" I cooed.

Carlisle nodded his head once and visibly relaxed.

"You are so amazing, Esme!" He whispered, after he slowly slid out of me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist, pulling my back against his chest. He planted more kisses on my temple, forehead and cheek before turning me to face him.

"I can't believe you tricked me into this… got Alice to bring that blood home, and then wore that purple corset…" he growled "Well maybe Alice should get some of the credit for putting me in the right mind set, but _you're_ the little minx that asked me to take you like this." Running his hand gently over my ass cheek, he lowered his voice so it was barely even audible to my vampire hearing. "Not that I'm complaining."

I playfully slugged his arm and the sound echoed back around me, but he only chuckled at my weak attempt to put him in his place. Though, when he saw the unamused look on my face, he quickly back peddled.

"I'm glad you seduced me! I would have never known what we were missing." He nuzzled my cheek with his nose. "Thank you!" He continued dragging his nose down my neck. "I love you so much, Esme!"

"I love you too!" I relaxed into his embrace. We stood there for several moments before I remembered my original plan for the evening. Now that I was sticky with venom and had ferns stuck to the dried blood in my hair; a dip in a waterfall was sounding even better.

I tipped my head back and looked at my wonderful husband. "I still haven't got to show you the surprise I planned for you yet." I pouted.

"Yeah, sorry about carrying you out in the middle of nowhere like this." He sounded slightly abashed but also rather proud of himself at the same time.

"Yes, we got slightly off course, but you did take us in the general direction. Are you up for another run?" I asked holding my hand out to him and again flashing my 'come hither' eyes. This time he took my hand in his and let me lead him as I took off at my full speed, which is nothing compared to his or that of any of my children. Even Alice was faster than me. But Carlisle patiently ran with me, staying at my side. We ran through the trees and underbrush stark naked and could care less.

I loved the feel of the wind against my bare skin, blowing my hair out wildly behind me. I could feel branches reach out and brush against my skin. Joy welled up to over flowing within me! We were free and we were together… I pushed myself to stretch my legs even farther, launching off the balls of my feet until I felt like I didn't even touch the ground. Giggles like chimes rang from deep inside of me. I never wanted to slow down, but eventually I had to pull back as we got close to the falls.

"Close your eyes, and no peeking!" I commanded, then added with a giggle, "I promise to not lead you into any _really_ big trees!" Carlisle's deep throaty laughter joined with mine as he flashed me a martyred expression, and then closed his eyes.

I led him the remaining few hundred yards to the falls, which I'm sure he had heard as soon as we stopped giggling, but I at least wanted to keep up the pretense of a surprise.

We made our way up the rushing creek, our feet splashing in the moving water. The banks of the creek began to rise into small cliffs on either side of us so that we were now walking down a small canyon with rock walls rising up about 25 feet above the water on either side of us. The canyon made a gradual turn then opened up to surround the pool at the base of the falls.

I stood him at the edge of the little pool, taking my place next to him, still holding hands. I also closed my eyes and we stood for a few moments, just listening to the sounds of the water cascading over the rocks and splashing down against the pool, causing ripples to radiate out to where the tiny waves tickled my toes, which were wiggling in the water's edge.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Carlisle finally whispered with a bit of sarcasm in his voice; I knew he was enjoying listening to the falls as much as I was. I looked over to see his eyes still closed but his mouth in a smug smirk… _Little shit! _I thought, then I got a wild hair and pushed him into the water. He fell in with a big splash, then popped his head up glaring at me, gasping for breath he didn't need. I was laughing so hard at his shocked expression; I doubled over and nearly fell in myself. That was all the distraction Carlisle needed, he quickly grabbed my ankle and pulled me into the pool.

He held me under the water with him, kissing me passionately. His hand grasped my hair and the other wrapped around my waist as we floated and spun under the water, holding each other tightly. After several long moments of perfecting our underwater synchronized kissing we surfaced and Carlisle finally got a look at nature's masterpiece around him.

"Brilliant!" He whispered with reverence.

"Yeah." I replied my voice equally as reverent.

"It's beautiful, Esme! Thank you for bringing me here!" He spent the next moments in silence, looking at each tiny detail. There were rock cliffs surrounding the pool only about 25 feet high, the water from the pool emptying into a small canyon that was carved by thousands of years of the creek running down it. There were ferns and many different colors of moss, fungi and lichen on the stone walls, giving the place amazing color and life. The spray of the water hitting the pool caught the moonlight and left a hazy silver glow at the base of the falls. The pool wasn't very deep, just over Carlisle's head in the deepest part under the falls, so I could stand comfortably chest deep in the middle where I waited for him to finish his observations.

"This place is so amazing! I recognize 23 different forms of plant life alone!"

"That yellow Lichen over there is my favorite." I said pointing to the right of the falls.

Carlisle smiled at me and said, "This is my favorite, here" as his strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me to him.

"You're getting corny in your old age." I giggled.

"Well it's true! You are my everything! I love you!" He confirmed.

"I love you too, so much Carlisle! Every day I thank God he brought you to me." See I can be corny too, I laughed at myself.

"What's so funny?" He smiled.

"I'm just remembering the look on your face when I pushed you in the water." I giggled. "You looked so surprised that I could do that to you!" I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Well, I still owe you then…" He laughed deviously.

"No, no, wait a sec here, mister! You've already dunked me in the pool!" I protested backing away slightly with my hands up defensively.

"I mean, I want to see you surprised by what I can do to you, too…" He chuckled with a glint in his golden eyes, then he dove under the water and I felt his hands grasp and spread my thighs as his cool tongue licked my mound. _Oh my! It is gonna be a long night… HELL YES!_

.

.

.

**-OOO-**

**OK… so I'm a wolf girl at heart & I don't **_**do**_** vampires… but, well, I got the idea to have Alice bring donated blood home for a family birthday party & planned to write a 500 word humor piece about it (I discovered that humor is NOT my gift) …but then I started thinking (never a good idea for me, lol) about **_**why**_** she would do that when she knew Rose & Carlisle wouldn't drink even donated blood. **

**Then I thought she would have had a vision that it would be the only thing that would loosen up Carlisle to put him in an animalistic enough state to finally give up his prudish nature and give into Esme's wild side, because Alice would know he ends up really enjoying it… So long story long, LOL! That's how 500 words turned all lemony and ended up being 5,000+ words instead… Please review, even if just to tell me to get my mind outta the gutter, LOL!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Kat**

PS~ If you don't want to review, then please PM me! I really value both kudos & criticism… I'm trying to write more and it really helps me to hear what people have to say… Please, come on people, you know you wanna - hit review & at least say hi!


	2. A Gift From A Friend

This chapter was written for me by a dear friend. She is an author on my favorites list, but other then that, wishes to remain anonymous.

I do not own Twilight or any of its characters… Heck, I don't even own this chapter, my lovely friend does. So, girl, you know who you are… Thanks so much! You are pure awesomeness!

BTW~ This chapter, like it's predecessor, is rated M for it's lemony flavor. Enjoy!

Falling For You

~Chapter 2~

Carlisle's POV:

A century of marriage deserved something special. I wholeheartedly agreed with that, and Esme and I had enjoyed every minute of the anniversary party that the family had thrown for us. It had actually been Nessie and Jacob's idea, and they had brought all the great-grandchildren to the party as well.

We had had guests for the past week, and today, after they had verified that the Romanians were long gone from the premises, Aro had shown up with Jane, Alec, Renata, and Felix in tow. Aro stayed only long enough to visit for a bit, but I found it strangely touching that he had made the effort to come.

Following the hostile situation resulting from Nessie's birth, the Volturi had cut off contact with us for a while, driving poor Alice crazy and worrying Jasper to no end. But a few years later, an email had arrived from Aro and before long, we were conversing like there had never been a difference of opinion between us. Jasper was still suspicious, but I was delighted to renew my friendship with Aro, and, since the wives had finally learned how to use email, Sulpicia and Athenodora regularly traded messages with Esme and even Carmen Denali.

Aro was still the same old Aro, teasing me as always about my ongoing refusal to indulge even once in human blood, even the donated kind that no human could use anyway. He laughed as he left, his red eyes gleaming as he tossed over his shoulder that he hoped Esme and I enjoyed our present.

Neither Esme nor I was privy to just what manner of anniversary gift Aro had left for us as Alice and Jasper felt the need to immediately spirit it away. By then, it was night, and Nessie and Jacob had left to see to getting their family home. Once Nessie and Jacob had married, they had moved out. Their home was about ten miles down the road, allowing for some degree of privacy for their growing family. They had three children so far, and Nessie was pregnant with number four.

We saw them off and then helped Alice clean up the great room in our huge, sprawling house in Canada. We owned acres of the surrounding forest as well. In this house, each couple had an entire wing to themselves which helped alleviate the crowding that had occurred when Nessie had arrived and Jacob had all but moved in.

After cleaning, we all gathered in the great room again. Esme and I had received our gifts earlier, but I had seen Esme and Alice conversing and Esme had caught my arm and told me that the family wanted us to stay a bit before we took off for some well deserved love-making. I shot Alice a look of annoyance; I really wanted my wife. Alice had bought her the purple dress she was wearing, knowing full well just how I felt about Esme in purple. I was more than ready to rip it off her.

"Before you do that, Carlisle, you need to help us all enjoy Aro's gift. He's been a very busy man today, all to make sure that you and Esme had a happy anniversary." Edward nodded to Alice and Jasper who went out and brought in a large container with a dispensing spout. I came to my feet, recognizing the smell immediately. Human blood.

"Aro," I muttered. Of course he would do this. Now, his comment to Esme and me as he left made sense. I sat back down, already shaking my head as I felt the goading start before anyone had even opened their mouth.

"No. Absolutely not. You know my position on this. I have never, and I will never drink human blood." To my surprise, no one said a word as Alice began to hand around filled glasses. I was somewhat surprised when I saw Bella take one. But I was in for an even greater shock when Rosalie took another.

"Rosalie?" I asked. She'd always been so adamantly against drinking it, though her reasons were quite different than mine. Had she had a change of heart?

Apparently, she had. And then, she reached out and put a second glass into my hand. I stared at her, uncomprehending. She sighed, glancing at Emmett, who was grinning.

"Carlisle, I think it's long past time we both gave in. There's no reason to have moral scruples over this. No humans were harmed. The blood is not needed. So why keep resisting it?"

I felt everyone's eyes on me as I tried to form a response. "It's the principle of the thing, Rosalie. It's what it symbolizes…"

And then Rosalie interrupted me, throwing words at me that cut me to the bone. "Perhaps. But I love Emmett enough to give him what he wants…my morality be damned." She paused just a moment, glass in hand. "The question is, Carlisle, how much do you love Esme?"

Without another word, she tipped her head back and drained the glass.

I was aware of Esme beside me, her hand covering mine as she watched Rosalie. She tugged on the hand she held and turned to face me. I heard again Rosalie's question in my mind.

_How much do you love Esme?_

I looked into the red eyes of the love of my life.

And I drank.

No one said a word as I lowered the glass. But when I opened my eyes, Esme had already refilled it. Again, I drank. By the time I finished the third glass, Rosalie was matching me drink for drink. I smirked at her as we both finished our seventh.

My hands were shaking too badly to hold the glass by that point. Esme pried it from my fingers, and I wasted no time lifting her onto my lap, straddling me. Her dress was up around her hips now, exposing her to everyone. I could tell she didn't care as I drove my tongue into her mouth. The blood felt like lightning coursing through me, and I knew that this could end only one way. A cleared throat only marginally captured my attention.

"Dad, unless you want this to go down here and now, we need to separate." I glanced at Jasper. He was shifting uncomfortably, Alice in his lap, obviously doing his best to keep his power under control…if he let go, there would be no stopping what would happen next…plain and simple…an orgy.

Could I handle that? My blood-crazed body decided for me. I reached across the table, taking Jasper's hand. I knew that his power intensified with contact. Rosalie caught his other hand. He swallowed hard. We were all goners, and we knew it. I smiled at Jasper, nodding to him.

"It's alright, Jasper. How do people say it, in for a penny, in for a pound? If we're doing this, then we're doing it all the way." I took a breath and looked him full in the face, my red eyes gleaming in the mirror behind his head. "Jasper, please…let go."

And he did.

I had shredded my clothes and Esme's before we even hit the hardwood floor, gouging it from the impact of our bodies. She impaled herself on me hungrily, scraping her nails down my thighs as she rocked hard against my body. I roared back at her, my nails digging into her hips. I fought the urge to bite as she drove us both over the edge, but the blood overwhelmed any hope of resistance. I grabbed her as we came, burying my teeth and my venom into her shoulder with a roar of triumph…and I felt her teeth in my own smooth shoulder and the burn of her venom as we collapsed on the carpet.

She was purring when I opened my eyes, purring and licking the mark she'd given me. I returned the favor, my rough tongue helping to close the wound which was already beginning to scar. I spared a glance for the rest of my family, all within feet of us, all twined with their mates before turning my attention back to Esme. She turned her back to me, rising to all fours and wiggling her ass invitingly. I pounced.

The night and the next day continued like that. We finished all the blood and took full advantage of the frenzy to which it drove us. It was late the next evening before I was coherent enough to grab someone's cell phone, but Alice had to dial Aro's number for me. My brain was still too blood fucked to remember it.

When he answered, all I said was, "Thank you, Aro."

He chuckled and said, "Glad you enjoyed it. But tell me, just how much _did _you enjoy it?"

I was never going to live this down, nor did I really want to. So I took advantage of the phone's camera to snap several pictures of myself, my family, and the devastation surrounding us…as well as my red eyes. I sent them to him before I could stop myself.

He gasped. And I impaled Esme even as I hung up on him, laughing all the while.

.

~oOo~

See… wasn't that deliciously naughty!

Give my girl some love & please review ~Thanks!


End file.
